Sahabat
by Joezette
Summary: Keberadaanku adalah dosa. Keberadaanku hanya akan membuat mereka semua terluka. Semua Organisasi yang pernah menerimaku menjadi anggota, sudah menghilang dari catatan Pemerintah. Ya, akulah Anak Iblis dari Ohara. Water Seven Arc. No Pair Inside.


Title: Sahabat

Genre: Friendship/ Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: None

A/N: Saya tau saya salah karena belum melanjutkan fic saya yang lain. Saya tau saya salah karena memberi judul nista dan abal pada fic ini. Saya tahu saya salah karena mempublish dan menuh-menuhin fandom One Piece. *bows*. Dan saya tahu kalo tema fic semacem ini sudah berserakan dimana-mana, nothing special. Angst nya juga ga berasa.

Warning: Membaca Fic ini dapat membuat mata anda sakit *plak*

Disclaimer: One Piece punya saya? Ga mungkin lah :D

* * *

_-Robin's POV-_

_Kaget._ Ya, itulah salah satu perasaan yang sedang kurasakan dalam hatiku yang sedang bercampur aduk ini. _Kaget. _Kaget karena kehadiran kru bajak laut yang sedang diburu orang-orang Water Seven sejak tadi pagi, mereka semua –Kecuali Tuan Koki dan Tuan Hidung Panjang—sedang menatapku saat ini, menuntut jawaban atas kepergianku yang tiba-tiba_. Marah_. Aku marah pada mereka, karena walaupun aku sudah mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal pada Tuan Koki dan Tuan Dokter, mereka masih bersikeras datang kesini—walaupun rasa marah itu lebih dominan ke diriku sendiri. _Kecewa. _Kecewa karena mereka menyianyiakan pengorbananku—Walau mereka tak tahu fakta tersebut. _Bingung._ Sesungguhnya aku sedang bingung sekarang, alasan apa yang harus kupakai untuk menutupi kebohonganku, demi menolong mereka.

_Takut._ Inilah salah satu alasan terbesarku memilih hal ini, aku takut. Bukan, bukan karena aku takut mati, bukan karena aku takut mereka menghianatiku, tapi takut akan nasib mereka... keselamatan mereka. Selama aku bersama mereka, mereka akan selalu diincar oleh Pemerintah Dunia, Angkatan Laut, Pemburu Bayaran... aku adalah pembawa sial. Yang terakhir, yang aku sendiri tak mengerti. _Senang_. Ya, aneh bukan? Dikala perasaan negatif-negatif bergumul dan memenuhi hatiku, ada satu perasaan yang berbeda. Entah mengapa, aku senang mereka datang kemari, aku senang mereka berada di hadapanku sekarang, aku senang mereka _masih_ peduli padaku.

"Supaya keinginanku terwujud. Dan hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi... selama aku masih bersama kalian—" Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. "—Demi tercapainya hal itu, aku rela mengorbankan apapun."

Aku mengeraskan pandanganku seraya mulutku menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tidak percaya mereka yang tertuju kepadaku.

"Jadi karena itu kau tega melibatkan teman-temanmu dalam kasus pembunuhan? Sebenarnya apa keinginanmu itu?"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berat dan rendah, tentunya aku tahu benar suara itu milik siapa. Tuan Pendekar. Tatapan mataku mendingin, begitu juga dengan nada suaraku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Aku bisa mendengar decak kesal terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia memang tak pernah menang bila berdebat denganku. Entah kapan perdebatan ini akan selesai, aku ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini, aku tidak ingin melihat mereka semua terluka akibat mempunyai hubungan denganku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan."

Aku berbalik dan memakai _hood_ ku, tidak menghiraukan segala ocehan mereka dan mulai berjalan kearah jendela didepanku. Suara-suara pertarungan mulai terdengar di telingaku. Aku bisa menerka, Luffy sedang melawan si pemakan _Doa Doa no mi_, dan bunyi benda tajam yang bergesek itu pasti pertarungan antara si hidung panjang dan Tuan Pendekar.

"Jangan pergi Robin! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, mendapati sang kapten yang berteriak kearahku.

"Semua sudah dibicarakan. Dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Tersirat nada dingin dan kejam di mulutku. Walaupun aku mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi kebenarannya tidak. Aku masih ingin bertemu mereka, bercanda bersama mereka, berlayar lagi bersama mereka. Tapi itu semua tidak akan terwujud selama aku masih berada bersama mereka. Kutukan dan kesialan yang kubawa hanya akan membawa mereka pada kematian. Aku adalah iblis dari Ohara.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

* * *

_-Inside Puffing Tom-_

"_Dasar anak iblis! Menjauhlah dari anakku."_

"_Cepat keluar dari toko ini! Aku tidak akan menjual satu barang pun padamu!"_

"_Dimana Robin? Dasar anak pembawa sial!"_

_._

_._

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mengingat masa laluku. Ya, sudah sepantasnya aku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Jalan hidupku dipenuhi kata-kata tak berperasaan yang kejam. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Keberadaanku adalah dosa. Namun sejak aku bertemu dengan mereka, kata-kata yang kejam itu mulai menghilang, seolah pergi terbawa angin.

"_Lihat Robin! Karung ini penuh dengan harta! Kita akan jadi kaya!"_

"_Dia itu wanita!"_

"_Robin, setelah ini kita belanja di kota yuk!"_

"_Robin, ayo ke toko buku dan toko permen!"_

_._

_._

Bibirku tak terasa membentuk seulas senyuman tipis, namun aku bisa merasakan kepahitan di dalamnya. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti itu lagi, semua sudah berakhir. Sekaranglah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari-hari itu, hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan. Merekalah matahariku, merekalah tujuan hidupku. Namun kabut takdir dan kekelaman hidupku menutupi matahari itu. Sekarang aku tersesat, dan tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat kujadikan sandaranku.

Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan hari-hari yang telah kulalui bersama dengan mereka. Tak peduli bagaimanapun gelapnya dunia ini, aku tahu aku tidak sendirian. Aku tidak sendirian lagi sejak aku bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, menuntunku dalam kekejaman dan gelapnya hidup ini.

"_Robin! Berkelanalah ke lautan! Kau akan menemukan sahabat sejatimu disana."_

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi kata Sauro, yang semula tidak kupercaya. Semua orang yang kutemui selama dua puluh tahun pelarianku semata-mata menginginkan kepalaku yang berharga tujuh puluh sembilan juta beri ini, atau agen-agen pemerintahan yang memang sejak dulu memburuku. Sama halnya dengan bajak laut, mereka semua sama dimataku, busuk, penipu, hanya menginginkan ketenaran dengan menampungku di kapal mereka. Namun itu semua tidak berlaku dengan bajak laut Topi Jerami. Mereka memperlakukanku sebagai sahabat, bukan orang asing. Aku ingin mempercayai mereka. Disatu sisi, aku ingin mereka selamat, berpetualang dengan aman tanpa adanya diriku. Di sisi lain, aku ingin bergabung lagi dengan mereka, aku ingin mereka menyelamatkanku. Tapi aku tidak boleh egois, keberadaanku hanya akan mencelakakan mereka. Jika aku terus menaiki kereta ini, aku merasa kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi...

* * *

_-Enies Lobby-_

"_Percayalah pada Luffy!"_

"_Keberadaan seseorang bukanlah dosa! Tidak ada kejahatan dalam eksistensi seseorang."_

.

Dua kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku sejak tadi. Keberadaanku bukanlah dosa? Tapi mengapa mereka semua selalu ingin membunuhku, padahal aku tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun. Aku mengamati keadaan sekitarku. Hanya langkah kaki yang stabil dan berirama yang terdengar di tempat ini. Langkah kaki ketua CP9, langkah kaki Rob Lucci, dan langkah kakiku. Aku kembali tenggelam dalam kebimbangan dan pikiranku sendiri.

"ROBINNNNNN!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Segera kuputar badanku kebelakang, mencari-cari sumber suara teriakan tadi. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajahku. Aku percaya... Aku percaya mereka akan menyelamatkanku dan membawaku kembali berkelama bersama di lautan. Tak peduli sejauh apapun jarak antara diriku dengan mereka, hati kami akan selalu terhubung. Sahabat...

* * *

A/N: Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena cerita ini begitu alay, dan temanya udah pasaran -_-. Lagipula judul ama ceritanya juga gak nyambung *geplaked* . Maaf kalo fic ini menyakitkan mata anda dan membosankan, kependekan pula... m(_ _)m.


End file.
